Merci mon ennemi
by Alexielle
Summary: Hermione et ses amis sont en 7èm année.Un sort se retourne contre son propriétaire. Qui en veux à Herm?Que vient faire Draco la-dedans? Venez lire ma fic! rebondisements garentis!chapitre 4 en ligne!
1. Quand tout s'écroule

Bonjour à tous! alors voila, c ma 1ère fic alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!alors le 1er chap n'est pas très gai (mm pa du tt) mais ne vous inquitez pas, l'humour arrive!!! c qd mm une fic "sérieuse" à la base.Alors bonne lecture!!!

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureseument pr eux!!) mais st à JK Rowling.

**_ Chap 1: Tout est fini._**

Elle courait dans le parc depuis de longues minutes déjà. La nuit allait bientôt tonber et le ciel se paraît de milles couleurs autour de l'astre rougeoyant qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le lointain. Mais elle se posait trop de questions pour remarquer le somptueux spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Elle ne voyait d'ailleurs pas ou elle allait, ne distinguant que des couleurs et de vagues formes entre ses larmes. Ou bien était-ce à cause de la pluie? Elle ne faisait de toute façon plus la différence entre les deux, qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, faisaient se coller se cheveux bruns et ondulés sur son visage, et trempaient sa robe de sorcière. Pourtant une grande différence les opposaient. Ses larmes étaient aussi chaudes que le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et la pluie aussi froide que l'eau du lac, actuellement gélé. Mais son esprit était occupé ailleurs. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi l'avait-il trahie? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal? Elle ralenti malgré elle l'allure. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son poursuivant, mais son corps était à bout. Son poursuivant? Quelle ironie!! Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes encore il se trouvait être son petit ami. Comme les choses peuvent changer à une rapidité étonnante!

Elle était parvenue maintenant à l'orée de la forêt interdite mais ne l'avait pas réalisé. Elle marchait, désormais, étant hors d'haleine par la course qu'elle venait de livrer. Elle tenait cependant à garder une vive allure car elle savait qu'il était entraîné et qu'il ne tarderait pas à la ratrapper. Et dire qu'elle l'avait supporté durant ses matches de Quidditch! Peut-être que les signes qu'il lui rendait étaient destinés à l'autre et non à elle?! Cette pensée fit redoubler sa colère. Elle ne voulait plus le revoir, ne plus l'approcher. Elle aurait en même temps voulut qu'on lui explique, qu'il lui explique, ce qui c'était passé. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là? Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, les buissons s'accrochant à sa robe, les branches s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, zigzaguant entre les arbres qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Elle pleurait toujours et trébucha sur une racine vicieuse qui était sortie de terre ( si si ça peut être vicieux une racine! la preuve!!). Elle tomba à genoux dans la terre boueuse et n'ut pas la force de se relever. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Elle avait froid et était secouée de spasmes. Ses maux de tête empiraient et elle sentait ses forces diminuer. Harry allait sans doute la retrouver bientôt, ou peut-être pas. Elle s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Son coeur était brisé à jamais, incapable d'aimer à nouveau. Sans amour, la vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue? C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit d'épuisement, la pluie tombant toujours aussi drue et glaciale sur le parc de Poudlard.

Voila!!!! alors maintenant je compte sur vous pr m'envoyer des reviews et me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!!Je pense que c peut être trop court, si c le cas dites le moi. De toute façon j'essairais de poster mes chap le samedi et le mercredi.Soyez francs ça m'aidera!! mais vous pouvez bien sur me dire que cette fic est merveilleuse et ke je suis la plus grande écrivaine de la planête des dragibus et que mm les fraises tagada ne st rien comparées a moi et que....pardon je divague!!! enfin bon, voila koi: des reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je répondrais à chacun promis!!!

Gros Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus.


	2. Quel changement!

Kikoo tt le monde!! j'ai pas u de reviews pr le 1er chap!!!!!!!!oooouuuuuuuiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!!!!!ça fait pas lgtps ke je l'ai mis en ligne mais qd même. Jsui triste. Vous aimez pas??? dites le moi! ts les comentaires st les bienvenus et si vs avez des sugestions n'hésitez-pas!!je devais mettre un chap deux fois par semaine mais comme personne m'a écrit j'avais plus envie. Mais bon, jme sui dit kil ne fallait pas se décourager, alors voila le deuxième chp!!! bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent ac ma fanfiction(faudrait déjà que qqn la lise. sniff!)

**Chapitre 2:** Quel changement!!

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle avait du mal à s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Elle avait encore mal à la tête mais se sentait plus forte. Elle se retourna dans son lit pour se mettre sur le dos. Elle repoussa la couette et le drap rouge et or. Le soleil lui chauffait maintenant les épaules. Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller rouge brodé d'or. D'ailleurs, toute sa chambre de préfète en chef était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et son regard se posa sur le lustre central. Les gouttes de crystal qui le composait reflétaient la lumière comme des miliers de prismes. Elle se sentait si bien dans sa chambre. Sa chambre? Mais que faisait-elle là? Comment était-elle revenue? Elle s'assit dans son lit pour remettre ses idées en place. C'est alors qu'elle s'appercut de sa présence. Elle ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise. Il était assit sur une chaise près du lit d'Hermione. Il avait dû la veiller pendant un moment car la fatigue se lisait sur son visage pâle et fin. Ses yeux gris-bleu acier n'avaient plus cette arrogance habituelle mais respiraient au contraire la bienveillance. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire plaqués en arrière par du gel étaient là tout ébourifés. Il n'avait visiblement pas eut le temps de se coiffer.

Remise de sa surprise, elle lui lanca:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy? elle le fixait de son regard noisette remplit d'éclairs.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas le ton d'Hermione:

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, ça me rassure.

Hermione resta bouche-bée. Malefoy s'inquiétait pour elle? Elle ne pouvait le croire. Pourtant il avait l'ai sincère et c'est ce qui la troublait le plus.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione:

- Je t'attends en bas, on doit rassembler les 1ère année dans le hall pour leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu te souviens?le ton indiquait que la question n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis pour veiller hermione et sortit de la chambre de la préfète en lui lançant un regard remplit de tendresse.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle fixait la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son pire ennemi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle était toujours sous le choc. Pourquoi le grand Malefoy, le sang pur, le préfet en chef, le prétencieux, le vantard, le méprisant....enfin bref, pourquoi Malefoy s'inquiétait pour elle, une sang de bourbe amie avec celui qui avait vaincu et qui vaincrait encore le Lord pour lequel il se dévourait? Elle réfléchit quelques instants et trouva la seule explication possible. C'était évident! Premièrement, en tant que préfet en chef il était normal qu'il s'occupe de son homologue féminin, mais surtout, chacun sait que Malefoy déteste faire les choses lui-même! Il avait besoin d'hermione pour s'occuper des 1ères année! C'était tout! Rassurée, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui séparait les deux chambres des préfets. Elle était tout en marbre blanc et rose. Hermione adorait ces deux couleurs. La seule chose qu'elle n'appréciait guère était le fait que des miroirs en faisaient tout le tour. Elle était assez pudique et personne au monde était moins narcissique qu'elle. Elle voult d'abord prendre un bain, mais opta pour une douche, puisqu'elle était attendue. Elle enfila ensuite, aussi vite qu'elle le put, son uniforme. Elle prit alors sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des préfèts en chef. Elle se stoppa alors net.

Voila! alors j'espère que ça vous a plut!! et oui, notre Draco semble bien doux tt a coup!!! mais que ce passe-t-il??? attendez la suite!normalement 2 chap par semaine mais pr ça il me faut des reviews!!!!! sinon rien! alors exprimez-vous! merci d'avance.

gros bisous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Transformation

Bonjour,Dsolée, il è tard mais je suis balade cobe vous bouvez le lire!!!!et oui, j'ai attrapé un virus!! bouhhh. Mais je met quand même mon chap. (c la seule chose ki égaille ma journée!!). Alors je m'excuse d'avance si il y a plus de fautes d'othographe que d'habitude. Et je veux pleins de reviews !!!!! allez, bonne lecture.

Attccccchhhooouuuuuuuuuuuuuumm!!

Oh, faites pas cette tête!!! jsui sûre que vous seriez contents de louper les cours quelques jours,hein???? Jle savais bien!!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jadou:** T'inkiète pas, y a une trame car moi aussi j'en ai mare des Herm/Draco qui sont préfets et qui sont souvent un peu bcp les mêmes! Je pense même que se serait très difficile de trouver l'histoire que je veux faire. Elle est assez originale je pense (oula les chevilles!!). Mais seuls les lecteurs pouront me le dire!! Merci bcp. Kisses.

**Cily:** Kikoo. C'est vrai c'est assez complexe et c'est que le début!! Alors je vais esayer d'être plus clair mais c'est aussi que l'histoire est pas banale (re oula les chevilles!!). Mais tu verras, bientôt tu comprendras tout! j'avais remarqué que mes chapitres étaient assez courts mais c'est que ça respecte un certain découpage. Mais comme moi aussi je sui impatiente de lire les fics, je mettrais 2 chap par semaine,le Mercredi et le Samedi.Merci bcp!! Bisous.

**Utena Witch:** Merci,et bien la voila la suite! J'espère que ça va te plaire!Kisses.

**Miss:** Merci bcp à toi aussi et la suite, la voili, la voilou!!Bisous.

**Elaviel Tini:** Merci bcp ça me fais très plaisir! Je vais allez lire votre fic ce soir (jsui malade, j'ai le temps!!). Je vous reviewrais. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chap vous plaiera.Kisses.

**Ania14:** Voila la suite! pour les réponses faut encore attendre un peu.2/3 chap environ. Merci. Bisous.

Merci a vous pr ces gentilles reviews!!!

**Chapitre 3: Transformation **

Malefoy était assis sur un fauteuil en velour rouge brodé d'argent, près de la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait avec entrain un feu qui essayait tant bien que mal de réchauffer l'air déjà glacial de ce mois d'Octobre. Il s'assoupi, sûrement épuisé après la nuit qu'il venait de passer à s'occuper d'Hermione. Celle-ci descendait les quelques marches qui la séparait encore de la salle commune, puis s'avanca doucement vers le jeune Malefoy en passant entre deux canapés eux aussi près du feu. Elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible et remerciait intérieurement Albus Dumbledore d'avoir recouvert de moquette douce et moelleuse, le sol de leur salle commune. Elle était de couleur rouge argentée, mélant ainsi avec habileté les couleurs des deux maisons ennemies. Le seul endroit ou un tel mélange est possible, pensa Hermione en soupirant. Elle aurait aimé que les quatres maisons de Poudlard soient unies, mais les Serpentards étaient vraiment trop cruels et mesquins. Elle repensa à toutes les années passées ou elle subissait les moqueries de Malfoy. Elle dirigea alors ces pensées vers le jeune homme, en même temps qu'elle posait son regard sur lui. Il paraissait si calme, si serein. Personne en cet instant n'aurait put croire qu'il s'agissait d'un des pires Serpentard, semblant ainsi si vulnérable, allongé sur le dos, en travers de son fauteuil. Hermione posa sa baguette aussi discrètement que possible sur la petite table basse en verre, au centre de l'espace formé par les canapés. Elle se sentait irésistiblement attirée par le jeune homme. Elle ne ressentait ni haine, ni aucun autre ressentiment à son égard. Elle était maintenant juste devant le fauteuil et ne put s'empêcher de remettre sur le côté une mèche blonde qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Au moment ou elle voulut retirer sa main, Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et saisit fermement le poignet d'Hermione sans pour autant lui faire mal. Cette dernière se perdit dans l'océan bleu-gris qui se trouvait devant elle et n'arrivait pas à refaire surface. En voyant que c'était Hermione, Malefoy la lâcha et lui fit un immense sourire. Encore plus destabilisée, Hermione ne sut que faire et lui rendit timidement son sourire, qui ressemblait plus à un rictus. Mais encore une fois, Malefoy ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il se leva du fauteuil, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et remit négligament un ordre relatif dans ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Il lui dit tout en souriant:

-Tu viens? On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qui je ne puisse plus tenir debout!

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement Draco ne s'était aucunement justifié sur son "moment de faiblesse" mais en plus se moquait ouvertement de lui-même! Draco était devenu fou! Et elle aussi par la même occasion! Mon Dieu, depuis quand l'appelait-elle Draco? Elle aurait continué ainsi dans ses réflexions si elle ne s'était pas apperçue qu'il l'attendait toujours. Elle avança donc elle aussi vers la sortie de la salle commune.

- Tu ne prend pas ta baguette?lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Si si, répondit Hermione en revenant sur ses pas.

Elle prit sa baguette, la mis dans sa poche et se retourna. Draco la fixait toujours avec un sourire amusé. Elle rougit, et décida de passer devant lui. Mais au moment ou elle allait le dépasser, il lui saisit le poignet, comme quelques minutes auparavant. Hermione s'arrêta, surprise. Draco la regarda de haut en bas en s'attardant sur chaque parcelle du corps d'Hermione, sur chaque détail de son visage et plongea son regard azur dans celui noisette de la jeune fille. Hermione était très impressionnée et aurait voulut se dégager mais elle était maintenue solidement par son pignet. Et puis, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle se sentait toute chose à son contact. A ce moment la, Draco la lâcha et se dirigea vers le tableau de la sortie. Le tableau représentait une scène de chasse ou un petit ourson courait àprès un chasseur. L'ourson avait une geule trois fois trop grande pour son corps et une machoire remplie de dents aiguisées comme des dents de requins. Le chasseur quant à lui, courait à toutes jambes en tenant dans sa main un bouquet de fleurs. C'est alors qu'aparut une fée qui tenait une baguette dans sa main et lançait des sorts à tout va, tout en volant. Draco sembla contempler ce spectacle quelques instant puis se retourna vers hermione qui n'avait pas bougé:

- Tu sais, tu es de plus en plus belle.

Il la regarda seulement quelques secondes dans les yeux, mais quelles secondes!! Puis disparut derrière le tableau.

Hermione resta quelques instants de plus sans bouger, puis secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle passa alors elle aussi le tableau en se disant que si les jours à venir seraient très surprenants, ils seraient au moins très interessants.

Voili voilou!!! j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite arrive samedi!! soyez patients!! je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, continuez!!! j'accepte tous les commentaires!!! Gros bisous à tous.


	4. PréauLard

Bonjour à tous et merci a tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** je rappelle donc que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic.

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**langedesenfers:** merci bcp! voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Kisses.

**slydawn:** ça me fait très plaisir! merci bcp! voila la suite. Bisous.

**Paris-Guin-Ophi-mmmmm-JAC:** Merci c'est super gentil (je suis toute rouge!), c même un peu trop, jai pas l'impression d'écrire aussi bien. Voila le 4è chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaiera!Kisses.

Encore merci a vous pour toutes ces gentilles reviews,ça me touche vraiment.

Voila le chapitre!!!

**Chapitre 4:** Pré-au-Lard

Ils marchaient maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Aucun d'eux deux n'avait encore rompu le silence qui régnait depuis qu'il étaient sortis de leur salle commune. Draco semblait calme et aucunement gêné par la semi déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Hermione, elle, était encore rouge et l'attitude de son collègue n'arrangeait rien à son trouble. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers du Grand Hall de l'entrée. En contre-bas, les première année dans toute leur splendeur: les filles papotaient par petits groupes éparpillées et pouffait d'un rire idiot lorsque les garçons faisaient leurs interessants. Mais lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs tours aux dépends des filles, celles-ci se vexaient ou se crèpaient le chignon pour les beaux yeux d'un garçon! (vive les rimes!). La journée allait effectivement être interessante quoiqu'un peu fatiguante.

Hermione inspira profondément, elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler en public et encore moins devant un parterre d'excités qui donnaient même du fil à retordre à certains professeurs. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Draco posa sa main sur son bras:

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

L'initiative du jeune homme la laissa bouche-bée. Cela arrivait trop souvent à son goût. Il allait falloir qu'elle se reprenne! Elle lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'approbation. Draco frappa dans ses mains et déclara d'une voix forte mais relativement douce:

- Les première année, votre attention s'il vous plaît! Veuillez faire deux rangs devant nous, merci!

Les filles se mirent aussitôt en rang. Hermione pencha plus pour que se soit dû à la physionomie du beau blond plutôt qu'a son talent d'orateur.

"Depuis quand je l'apelle "beau blond"? Et qu'est-ce que j'en ais a faire de ces filles?" se demenda t-elle. Elle chassa ses pensées de sa tête.

Les garçons,eux, hésitèrent quelques instants puis rentrèrent dans les rangs. Mieux vallait ne pas contrarier les préfets en chef ; c'était leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Hermione s'était remise de son étonnement plus vite que d'habitude.

"Au moins je ne reste plus plantée pendant des heures comme une potiche. Remarque, on s'habitue à tout, surtout à un Draco sympathique!"pensa t-elle.

Elle prit la tête des filles et sortit du château en direction du petit village sorcier. Draco fit de même avec les garçons. Le trajet se passa mieux pour Draco que pour Hermione. Lui rigolait avec les première année. Il avait l'air de ne plus mépriser les plus jeunes, ni même les autres maisons. Si Hermione ne s'en étonnait plus, elle se demandait quelle en était la cause. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser libre cours à ses pensées car les filles ne faisaient que de lui poser des questions sur le "trop mimi blondinet" ou sur le "top classe canon derrière". Elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle aurait aimé leur dire qu'il avait six ans de plus qu'elles, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de gamines qui se prenaient pour des poupées sans cervelles et que de toute façon c'est à elle qu'il avait dit qu'elle était de plus en plus belle!Oh! Hermione s'arrêta une seconde, provoquant une mini bousculade, puis repartit aussitôt en pressant le pas.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ma dit ça, mais ça ne me fait rien! Je ne le trouve pas du tout attirant, c'est mon pire ennemi!" réfléchit-elle à toute allure.

Les filles la regardait d'une drôle de façon. Hermione se retourna pour le regarder furtivement mais il croisa son regard et lui fit un grand sourire en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Hermione remit précipitament son regard devant elle. C'était malin! Elle le trouvait vraiment attirant et même s'il avait changé, il n'avait pas perdue son assurance. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir brifer les nouvelles recrues, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Hermione était soulagée d'être débarassée des fans de Draco. Ils devaient se retrouver à l'entrée de la ville à 17H, ce qui leur laissait quand même 5H. A cette pensée, Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

"Allons, reprend-toi!" se gifla t-elle mentalement.

-......qu'en penses-tu? lui demanda Draco.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et gênée, déclara:

- Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'as-tu dit?

- Ce n'est rien, tu es jolie quand tu réfléchis.

Hermione rougit de la tête aux pieds, mais le Serpentard ne le remarqua pas et poursuivit :

- Je te proposait d'aller manger un morceau au nouveau restaurent qui à ouvert.

Hermione remercia Merlin du fait que Draco ne remarqua pas son embarras, et lui répondit :

- C'est une bonne idée, essaya t-elle de dire le plus naturellement possible.

Draco sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna au milieu des passants.

Hermione fut surprise mais cela ne la surprenait plus (hahaha!!). Elle s'attendait à être surprise toutes les deux minutes. Mais cela ne la dérangeait aucunement. Elle était attirée par ce nouveau Draco et ses amis comprendraient quand ils le connaîtrait mieux. Et puis de toute façon c'est sa vie et ils n'ont rien à dire! Elle se sentait mieux, plus libre, en accord avec elle-même.

Draco s'arrêta:

- Nous y voila.

Il s'avança, ouvrit la porte et se mit sur le côté :

- Vas-y rentre, lui dit-il tout sourire et avec un regard si tendre qu'il aurait fait fondre le coeur de Voldemort qui n'aurait alors plus haït harry et qui se serait laissé enmener à Azkaban, libérant ainsi le monde de la tension et de la peur!!

Enfin, peut-être pas quand même, mais Hermione était totalement sous le charme. Elle regarda le nom du restaurant : " Au pays des Merveilles". Elle sourit à la vue de ce nom. Draco lui rendit son sourire qu'il avait prit pour lui (ce n'est peut être pas faux non plus). Elle passa alors devant lui et rentra dans le restaurant sereine et confiante, suivit de son plus beau ex-ennemi.

Voila, c'est la fin. La suite Mercredi. Alors j'étais malade toute la semaine donc désolée pour les fautes si il y en a plus.N'oubliez pas les reviews, sinon pas de nouveaux chapitres!!!! ahahahaha!!! gros bisous à tous.


	5. Un déjeuner romantique

Kikoo à tous!! Désolée je sait C tard mais mes parents st venus me chercher après les cours pr aller chez mes grds parents! je viens juste de rentrer et G sauté sur mon ordi!!! alors voila la suite!!!!

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Nouazeite-caramelisée:** merci bcp!! mais ne meure pas, j'aurai moins de lecteurs après!!! en tt cas c très gentil à toi!!!Bisous

**Ania14:** et oui, il est devenu galant notre Draco!!! mais attention, la raison arrive bientôt et je pense qu'elle va étonner plus d'une personne!!!! mé chuuuuuuuuttttt ;-p Merci bcp pr ta review!!Kisses

**Miss:** recoucou Miss!! je sui contente que tu suives ma fic!!merci et j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi!! Bisous

**langedesenfers:** merci bcp!! c trop gentil!!! Désolée je sui en retard mais bon j'espère que ça te plaira qd même!! Kisses

Merci à tous pr vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!!! alors continuez!!!

**_Chapitre 5:_** Déjeuner romantique.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était incontestablement le plus beau, le plus douillet, le plus romantique, le plus intime des restaurents qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La couleur dominante était le rouge.La tapisserie aux motifs fleurals, le parquet, les banquettes, tous nuancés de rouge cerise, de rouge vif, d'acajou, de rouge bordeaux et même de teintes si subtiles qu'Hermione doutait qu'on leur avait trouvé un nom. C'était sans aucun doute un lieu pour les amoureux. Chaque table était séparée des autres par des paravants d'ébène et d'acajou qui formaient une voute à damier au-dessus de la table. Des gerbes de roses blanches, rouges et noires parsemaient les voutes, leurs tiges courant le long des paravants. On aurait dit des nids tout ronds. Hermione sentit Draco la prendre par la taille et la diriger lentement vers une table, ou plutôt, vers une douce alcôve au fond de la salle. Hermione était ravie, elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer et préférait ne pas être épiée lors d'un rendez-vous amoureux. "Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Draco ne pense surement pas à ça! Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir choisit cet endroit? Peut-être qu'il ne savait que c'était un restaurent romantique? Après tout, c'est un garçon, il a sûrement déjà pensé à tout. Peut-être à t-il même réservé un hôtel?!! Non, pas le Draco que je viens de découvrir. Il a certainement une attirance pour moi, comme moi j'en ai une pour lui. En tout cas, il à très bon goût." C'est sur ces pensées qu'Hermione s'assit sur la banquette."Aussi moelleuse que la moquette de notre salle commune",pensa-t-elle avec délice. Draco fit de même en face d'elle. Hermione prit dans ses mains un petit ange de marbre blanc qui se trouvait sur la nappe rouge, parsemée de pluie d'étoiles scintillantes. Elle le trouvait peu lourd par rapport au matériau utilisé.(3615 miss incollable!!) Elle le retourna donc mais stoppa son geste en poussant un petit cri lorsque du sel s'en échappa. Elle remarqua alors un deuxième ange mais celui-ci fait de marbre noir."Bien sûr! La salière et la poivrière! j'aurais dû y penser". Elle reposa la salière avec consternation, son étourderie l'énervait. Draco sourit devant la mine d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'en apperçut:

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, méfiante.

-Toi.....,répondit-il.

Elle le savait, il se moquait d'elle! Il n'avait pas tant changé!

- Tu es si mignonne quand tu es fachée, poursuivit-il.

Hermione rougit comme une tomate qui viendrait de voir son jardinier tout nu devant elle! Elle s'en voulait, elle aurait aimé que Draco ne voit pas qu'il lui faisait tant d'effet.

-Euh...et bien.....je...., béguéilla-t-elle.

- Ne dis rien, ta seule présence me suffit, dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Hermione ne bougea pas, elle aimait son contact. Ce moment de tendresse fut néanmoins interrompu par l'arrivée du serveur:

- Puis-je prendre votre commande? demanda-t-il poliment.

Hermione ota brusquement sa main de celle de Draco et prit la Carte du Menu pour cacher son visage de nouveau rouge derrière. Etre ainsi surprise par un inconnu! Elle parcouru le menu des yeux et fini par commander:

- Et bien, une assiette de chèvre chaud, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur, d'une trentaine d'années,inscrivit la comande d'hermione sur son calepin et se tourna vers Draco. Hermione fit de même et découvrit étonnée mais flattée qu'il la fixait toujours. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux quand il comanda tout en la regardant:

- La même chose que cette jolie demoiselle.

Les yeux bleus gris du jeune homme la transperçait. Elle se risqua à plonger son regard noisette dans le sien. Hélas, c'était comme plonger en pleine mer déchaînée sans gilet de sauvetage: impossible de ne pas se noyer dans cet océan. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, trop court pour eux, jusqu'a ce que le serveur revienne avec leurs plats.Il les déposa et repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Hermione commança à manger pour se donner une contenance. Elle appréciait sa compagnie mais se sentait déstabilisée. Il fit de même. Il mangèrent ainsi en silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. C'était un de ces silences ou l'on apprend à connaitre l'autre, à l'observé pour mieux se l'approprier, pour devenir le seul être à le connaitre sous toutes les coutures. Sans doûte un peu égoïste, mais n'était-ce pas cela le vrai amour: un égoïsme à deux ou l'on rejette tout autour? Ils croisaient de temps en temps le regard de l'autre et plongaient chacun au plus profond de l'autre. Hermione n'avait jamais ressentie une telle impression d'intimité avec quelqu'un, et encore moins dans un lieu public! Elle n'avait plus conscience du monde alentour et se concentrait surtout sur son voisin d'en face. Elle commençait à ne plus avoir très faim. La seule vue de Draco semblait la nourir complètement.Elle eut un frisson, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Comme si draco avait compris l'inquiétude d'hermione, il choisit ce moment pour déclarer:

- Hermione,tu sais..depuis quelques temps,commença-t-il.

Hermione sentit son estomac faire un bond ." Il va me demander de sortit avec moi! Non, impossible, pas Draco!Il a temps changé, peut-être que.... . Ohlalalaaa, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire,que vais-je répondre?"Hermione réflèchissait à toute allure, pendant que draco poursuivait:

- Tu vois, on s'est pas mal raprochés et on peut même dire que nous somme amis. Je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps que notre relation à évoulé dansce sens mais..., il fit une pause, visiblement hésitant à parler.

"Mon Dieu! Il va vraiment me le demander! Voyons, réfléchit Hermione! Tu es attirée par lui,non? Alors ou est le problème, tu lui dit oui et voila! Oui, c'est cela. Mais si c'était un piège? Un tour à la Malefoy? Non, il ne serait pas dans cet état", pensa-t-elle. En effet, Draco paraissait mal à l'aise. "Il a peut-être peur de ma réaction? Peut-être croit-il que c'est trop tôt? Que je ne vais pas croire qu'il a vraiment changé?!".Hermione inspira profondément :

- Oui Draco? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Euh oui, donc et bien, je voulais te dire que je suis très content d'être ami avec toi et j'aimerais que l'on continue dans cette voie, annonça-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux visiblement consterné par ce qu'il venait de dire.Hermione, elle aussi, baissa les yeux, déçue." Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait? J'ai bien vu qu'il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait vraiment me dire. Je l'ai peut-être brusqué? Il avait peut-être trop peur. Le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard était peut-être finalement un grand timide?"

- Moi aussi j'espère que l'on restera amis, et peut-être même plus, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'étonnait elle-même. Enfin, si elle n'avait pas été pratiqument sûre des sentiments de draco, elle n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille. Lorsqu'elle vit draco relever la tête et lui adresser son plus beau sourire, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.Draco leva la main pour demander l'adition au serveur. Hermione sourit intérieurement, il avait compris qu'elle non plus n'avait plus faim. Après avoir payé, Draco la prit par la main et il sortirent ainsi dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Si elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire cet aprè-midi, une chose était sûre pour Hermione: demain, se serait elle qui demanderait à Draco de sortir avec elle!

Voila, voila!!j'espère que ça vousa plut!!!! et oui, au prochain il y aura du nouveau et vous n'avez pas du tout tort!!! préparez-vous bien!!!! mé chuuuuuuuuuuut.

Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews, sinon, pas de suite!!!! niark niark!!!


	6. Révélations

Kikoo à tous! G une mauvaise nouvelle!Je par en vacances demain et dc je ne pourais pas mettre en ligne le chap de mercredi ni de samedi prochain! mais le mercredi d'après je mettrais les trois chap!!!! j'espère ke vou ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je sui sure que non, vous êtes pas mes lecteurs pr rien, hein? ;-)

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Miss:** merci! je suis contente que tu suives toi aussi ma fic!! c'est très gentil. voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! C'est l'heure du rebondissment!!!! Bisous!!

Place au chapitre!!!

**Chapitre 6: **Révélations

Hermione était dans sa chambre. Elle avait passé une superbe journée. Après le déjeuné, ils s'étaient baladés tout deux dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient fait le tour de toutes les boutiques en elle n'aurait jamais cru rire autant avec Draco. Ils avaient fait des essayages et Hermione n'oublierait jamais Draco dans sa robe de sorcier rose à decolleté entrain d'imiter Cho Chang, minaudant devant un prétendant imaginaire! Il était vraiment très drôle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se serait moqué ouvertement de la plus belle fille de l'école. Elle aurait passé le reste du temps en sa compagnie mais il avait fallut raccompagner les premières années au château. Cette fois ci, c'était Draco qui était passé devant et il s'était retourné maintes fois pour lui lancer des regards tendres. "Ah! Il n'y a pas à dire, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce nouveau Draco", pensa-t-elle en se retournant dans son lit. En rentrant ,ils étaient montés directement dans leur salle commune et avaient discutés de longs moment auprès du feu. Face à face dans leurs fauteuils, ils étaient tellment bien qu'ils en avaient oubliés de diner. C'était sur les coups de deux heures du matin qu'ils avaient consentis à se séparer pour aller se coucher. Hermione repensait donc maintenant avec délice à sa journée avec Draco. Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin et Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le seul fait de savoir que Draco dormait dans la chambre à côté la gardait éveillée. "Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche. Et se sera un grand jour. La première fois ou je demanderais à un garçon de sortir avec moi! Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il à également des sentiments pour moi, je ne prends pas de grands risques!". Hermione regarda la Lune à travers sa fenêtre. Elle n'aimait pas fermer ses volets et préfèrait dormir, bercée par la clarté de la Lune. Tout à coup, elle ressentit un mal de tête intense. Les meubles commencèrent à tourner autour de son lit, la Lune devint rouge et tout bascula dans le noir. Elle entendait le bruit du vent, glacial. Elle tombait dans un abîme sans fond, criant à pleins poumons.

- Nooooooon!!!! cria-t-elle en sueur dans son lit.

Elle reprit vite ses esprits. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut de cauchemards! Elle avait un peu mal de tête mais la perspective qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver Draco lui fit oublier bien vite ce petit désagrément. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Le jet d'eau chaude finit de la remettre totalement d'aplomb. Elle enfila ensuite un pantalon noir avec un haut blanc en coton. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et mit un léger trait d'eye liner noir sous ses yeux. Elle se regarda dans la glace et trouva que ce n'était pas si mal. De toute façon il l'aimait pour elle et non pour son apparance. Cela ne l'interressait pas, il l'avait prouvé en se moquant de Cho Chang. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils s'étaient découverts, mais Hermione avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. "C'est comme dans les livres: le coup de foudre! Même si je suis un peu anxieuse, j'ai hâte de lui faire ma demande pour ne plus passer un seul instant sans sa compagnie!" C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'a la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. "Il dort peut-être encore, on s'est couchés tard hier soir". Elle remonta donc les marches quatres à quatres et frappa à la porte du préfèt en chef. Pas de réponse. Elle passa alors par sa propre chambre pour prendre sa cape. Elle la mit sur ses épaules et partit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. En chemin, elle croisa Harry :

- Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Euh...oui merci, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question, lui répondit-il aparament étonné et très gêné.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas exactement le sens des paroles d'Harry. Mais pour l'instant le plus important était de trouver Draco.

- Bien sûr que ça va, tu n'aurais pas vu Draco?

Harry parut encore plus perdu :

- Euh.....je...."Draco"? Non....non je ne l'ait pas vu.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. A plus tard, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant et en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Harry resta planté là, au beau milieu du couloir.

Hermione reprit ses recherches. Elle passa voir à la bibliothèque mais il n'était pas là non plus. Elle commençait à désespérer quand elle l'apperçut avec un groupe de Serpentards. Elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du petit groupe. Sur les cinq jeunes hommes présents avec Draco, elle en reconnaissait trois : un grand à la peau mat, aux cheveux blonds foncés appellé Sanders; un plus petit, bruns aux yeux marrons nommé Zabini; et un grand brun aux yeux verts, sûr de lui et réputé pour être un grand coureur de jupons : Stonfield. " Le "gratin" de Serpentards. Les plus beaux garçons, joueurs de Quidditch et tous sang purs", pensa Hermione. Ils étaient entrain de rigoler. Stonfield s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Hermione et les autres l'imitèrent également. Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise devant tous ces Serpentards. Elle inspira profondément et demanda à Draco, empêchant celui-ci de commencer ce qu'il allait dire :

- Euh....Draco, je peux te parler en privé s'il te plaît?

Draco resta quelques instants interdit, puis suivit la jeune fille à quelques pas de là. Ses camarades ne pouvaient pas les entendres mais ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Hermione trouvait Draco plus sur ses gardes mais ce disait que c'était à cause de la demande qu'elle allait lui faire. Elle se lança alors:

- Draco, comme tu me l'a dit hier, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés et je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour que l'on sorte ensemble. Hermione avait sortit tout cela d'une traite et attendait maintenant la réaction de Draco.

Celui-ci semblait abasourdit. Ses yeux bleus-gris semblaient partagés entre incompréhension et doute. Hermione sentit son coeur accélérer encore. Ce pouvait-il qu'il pense à un piège? Ou qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ses sentiments à elle? Son esprit cogitait à toute allure quand il déclara asez fort pour que ses amis et les élèves qui passaient par là entendent :

- Et bien Granger! Tu est assez stupide pour penser que je pourrais envisager de sortir avec une sang de bourbe? Mais même pas en rêve! Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir? Oh! mais bien sûr que non, tu es trop occupée à lire des livres et à te prendre pour ce que tu n'est pas!

Il éclata alors de rire, suivit par ses amis, les Serpentards présents et la pluparts des autres élèves. Seuls les Griffondor restaient sérieux et fusillaient du regard tous ceux qui osaient se moquer d'Hermione.

Hermione quant à elle avait viré au rouge et des larmes muettes coulaient les long de ses joues. Elle cherchait désepérément dans les yeux de Draco la lueur qu'elle avait découverte mais n'y trouvat qu'arrogance, haine et mépris. Elle s'enfuit en courant vers sa salle commune sous les rires des élèves. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans sa chambre et jetée sur son lit qu'elle se laissa aller à pleurer sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait. Comment avait-il put? Comment avait-il put l'humilier ainsi? Elle pleurait tellement fort qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule qu'elle remarqua Ginny, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude :

- Ca va Hermione?

Hermione s'assit sur son lit, renifla bruyament et lui répondit :

- Non, je ne comprend pas. J'avais découvert un nouveau Draco et on a passé une journée très romantique hier et je pensais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi et......et..... .

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Ginny. Celle-ci la calma en la berçant :

- Chhhuuut. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es fatiguée. Après ce qui s'est passé c'est normal que tu ne saches plus ce qui est vrai.

- Mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité! s'écria Hermione. Hier à Pré-au-Lard nous.......

- Hermione, la coupa Ginny, tu dors depuis trois jours depuis que l'on t'a retrouvée inconsciente dans le parc. Tu t'es réveillée ce matin. Nous étions très inquiets. Tu as dû rêver ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy.

C'est alors que tout revint en mémoire à Hermione. Elle se rapella avoir trouvé Harry entrain d'embrasser une autre fille, avoir courut dans tout le château, en pleurs, Harry sur ses talons. Puis le froid, la pluie, la forêt. Un rêve? Non, impossible, c'était si réel!

Voili voilou!!! alors alors??? vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein???? eh eh!!! et encore! c'est pa fini!!!! mais maintenant la suite c'est dans une semaine et 3 jours!!!!! merci à vous tous de lire ma fic et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!!!!!!

Gros bisous et bonnes vacances!!!!!!


	7. Etaitce vraiment un rêve?

Kikoo à tous!!!je suis enfin revenue de vac!! désolée pour le retard mais j'avais en plus des compos (j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs). Enfin, donc voila je met donc le 1er chap ke j'avais en retard. Encore désolée.

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**stéphanie:** kikoo! voila ta réponse!!! gros bisous

**slydawn:** et oui! j'espèrais bien ke la majorité des lecteurs s'y attendent pas, ça aurait pas été une surprise sinon. dc je suis contente!merci de continuer de me lire. Kisses

**jorajho:** désolée de briser tes rêves....mais c'était le but!!! (moi sadique?? noon!!). Oui c'était un beau rêve. Mais pkoi c pas nous Hermione????? bisous

**Maxxine:** kikoo! oui oui j'avais remarqué ke tu m'écrivais une review, jsui pas aussi bête. Désolée si je T donner l'impression de tro en faire, mais c vrai ke je pensais k'il y aurait peux de gens ki s'attendrai a ske ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et ce n'est pas fini les surprises!! mais chuuuutt!! je dirai plus rien. Je tiens aussi a te dire ke j'écris cette fic parske ça me fait plaisir et jprend pas la grosse tête (jte dirai qd jpasserais plus les portes!). Je prend pas mal ske tu m'a dit, ça me fait réfléchir mais G T un peu triste, jpensais pas renvoyer cette image.Pour Hermione, bin en fait, je construit ses réactions par raport à celles ke j'aurais. Elle a donc un peu mon tempérament et dc cela veut dire ke je sui tro longue à la détente et a la fois trop rapide à m'habituer. Je vais essayer de revoir ça. Enfin bon, merci, jsui contente ke ça te plaise qd mm un peut. Je vais essayer de faire mieux!!! gros poutous bien baveux!!!!

**langedesenfers:** kikooo à toiiii!!!! je pensais pas ke ça te laisserai ds cet état!!!! je prend ça pr un compliment!!oh! va falloir ke j'hachète de nouvelles shoes, mes chevilles passent plus!!! ;-) !!! gros bisous!!!!!!!!et merci d'être toujours là.

**miss:** eh oui, miss, moi aussi!! mais bon, c la vie, et l'histoire n'est pas finie!!!.....big kisses

**Paris-Guin-mmmmm-JAC:** et oui, c'est beau l'amuuuurrrrrrr (non non G pas oublié le "o"!!). voili la suita, j'espère q'L te plaira!!! (je C jsui folle) bisous!!

**Hermione99:** bonjour à toi!! merci ça me fait trè plaisir. jsui contente ke ça te plaise. Heureusement ke y a des gens ki s'y attendait pas!! ça me rassure. j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Tu sais, la réalité dépasse souvent le rêve. mais chuuuttttttt !! de pierre!!! (excusez moi mais je sui un peu fatiguée , je crois).bisous

**Hermione 46:** merci. je crois sentir une petite réticense ,non? si oui dis le moi, je pourrais améliorer ou corriger ce ki ne te plait pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. gros bisouxxxxx

je remercie tous ceux ki m'on écrit, que se soit positif ou négatif, cela me fait très plaisir. C'est grace à vous ke je continu. Big kissous a tous!!!!!!!!!! enfin, surtout à toutes j'ai l'impression!!!

voila le prochain chap!!!

**chapitre 7:** Etait-ce vraiment un rêve?

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés sous le menton, Ginny à côté d'elle, elle passait et repassait dans sa tête sa journée avec Draco. Une journée merveilleuse, inoubliable. Sa meilleur journée, avec son pire ennemi. Tout cela ne collait pas. Maintenant que l'euphorie était retombée, elle prenait conscience de l'improbabilité de la situation. Comment son pire ennemi aurait-il pu changé en si peut de temps? Comment en une journée aurait-elle put découvrir des sentiments aussi forts pour lui? Et pourtant, c'était si réel. Elle se rapelait tous les moindre détails. La partie de déguisement, les glaces au chocolat blanc, le petit ourson en peluche qu'il lui avait offert, leur discussion à la terrasse du café,.. Le petit ourson? Elle l'avait complètment oublié! Elle se leva d'un bond, laissant Ginny les bras battants l'air d'incompréhension. Hermione se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit le compartiment secret dans le fond du troisième tiroir. Elle recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses jambes n'étant plus capables de la porter. Ginny s'approcha de son ami, entoura ses épaules de ses bras et la berça en regardant vers la commode. Un petit ourson de peluche rouge et or la regardait de ses yeux vitrés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione? c'est quoi cette peluche?

Hermione leva doucment ses yeux embués de larmes vers son amie. Celle-ci semblait vraiment soucieuse. Hermione se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Ginny, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- C'est l'ourson que m'a offert Draco à Pré-au-lard, déclara t-elle en regardant Ginny droit dans les yeux.

Elle pensait que maintenant son amie la croirait. Qu'elle aussi serait convaincue qu'elle a réellement vécue cette journée magique. Mais ce que lui répondit son amie était à des années lumières de ce qu'elle aurait jamais imaginé:

- Un sortilège Hermione! Je ne vois que cette possibilité!

Ginny semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, faisiant de grands signes avec les bras. Elle semblait examiner chaque cas de figure, agitant la tête tantôt négativement, tantôt à l'affirmative.

Hermione,elle, était complètement déboussolée. Un sortilège? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, elle avait dormi ces trois derniers jours, comment aurait-elle put réellement vivre cette journée? Mais si c'était un sort,qui aurait eu intérêt à la rapprocher de Draco, à part lui-même? Dans ce cas, il ne l'aurait pas repoussée. A moins qu'il ne veuille une relation secrète? Ou que ce ne soit pas lui. Mais qui alors? Harry? Peut-être à-t-il voulut lui trouver un nouveau petit ami pour qu'elle l'oublie? Oui, mais pas avec Draco, Harry préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de devoir accepter son ennemi dans la bande. Hermione se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il y avait beaucoup de trop de questions dans sa tête et aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir se présenter. Ginny avait cesser ses va et viens et regardait fixement Hermione.

- Hermi, il faut que tu aille voir Mme Pomfresh.

- Et je lui dirait quoi? Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'aime Draco Malefoy! s'exclama Hermione.

- Non, bien sûr, mais tu pourrais lui dire que tu as fait un rêve pendant tes trois jours de sommeil, et qu'un objet de ce rêve s'est retrouvé dans le monde réel. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de banal Hermi, nous ne sommes pas capables de résoudre ça toutes seules.

Ginny avait parlé doucement mais d 'une voix ferme. Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et regardait Hermione, en l'attente d'une réponse.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Il est vrai qu'il lui serait difficile de trouver seule l'issu de cette histoire. Et pouvoir compter sur le soutien d'une personne de l'école soulagerait sûrement son esprit.

- D'accord, j'irai voir Mme Pomefresh. On se retrouve dans 20 minutes devant la salle commune des Gryffondor? J'aimerais bien que tu m'accompagne, demanda Hermione un peu génée.

- Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi Hermi, lui répondit Ginny, tout sourire.

Ginny tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'assit quelques instants sur son lit pour se remettre des évènements. Elle replongeait dans ses pensées. Essayant de trouver en vain des ébauches de réponses. Elle secoua vivement la tête, chassant toutes ces idées, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à faire couler l'eau du bain. Puis elle se ravisa, une douche serait plus appropriée pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle se tourna alors vers la douche et s'arrêta à mi-chemin. La douche était remplie de buée et elle distinguait une silhouette à l'intérieur. L'eau ne coulait plus, elle était trop préoccupée pour l'avoir entendue.

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit et hermione fit brusquement volt-face pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation indécente.

- Granger?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fout là? T'a pas compris que je voulais pas de toi? Tu viens me mater sous la douche maintenant? hurla Draco.

Hermione virait au rouge, de honte et de colère. Il l'insultait encore, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien! Il avait qu'a fermer la porte aussi!

- T'es encor pire que ce que je pensais, non seulement tu comprend rien mais en plus t'es une obsessionnelle!! continua t-il.

Hermione n'y tint plus, elle se retourna et lui balança à la figure:

- Non mais pour qui tu te prend? Tu crois vraiment que tout tourne autour de toi? Je ne suis pas venue te "mater", je venais prendre une douche. Je te signale que c'est toi qui n'a pas fermée la porte la clef. Et je tien à te dire que j'ai très bien compris ce que tu as fait et que je vais aller prévénir Dumbledore immédiatement!

Sur ce elle sorti de la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Non mais, quel mufle! Je le déteste! Elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune des préfet en chef et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir par le bras. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, mais resta de dos. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'efforts. Non mais et puis quoi encore?? Draco vint donc se placer devant Hermione. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, feignant de l'ignorer.

- De quoi tu parles Granger? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris? lui demanda-t-il , la voix tremblante de colère.

Hermione se tut, observant avec intérêt les moulures du plafond. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cela auparavant, il aura au moins servit à quelque chose!

- Tu vas me répondre oui? demanda-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

Hermione fut bien obligé d'abandonner le magnifique plafond de la salle commune pour repousser le serpentard. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux, elle ne put réprimer un frisson de peur. Les yeux de Draco semblaient remplis d'éclairs et brillaient de colère. Elle reprit contenance et lui déclara:

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ne fais pas l'innocent, ça ne te vas pas du tout.

- Et toi c'est l'ironie qui ne te vas pas. Arrête de te donner un rôle, je sais très bien que tu n'en mène pas large. Ce n'est pas parsque je te déteste que je ne te connais pas. Cela fait quand même six ans que l'on se connait et deux mois que l'on vit dans la même salle commune, alors arrête moi ce cinéma.

Il avait parlé d'un ton exaspérant et semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

Hermione perdit toute sa superbe. Elle qui croyait avoir parut sûr d'elle, elle tombait de haut!

- Je...tu sais très bien,....mon rêve qui n'en est pas un,...toi et moi...l'ourson là haut,...

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte? la coupa t-il.

Il semblait vraiment être sur le point de la frapper.

Hermione respira donc profondément et lui raconta les faits, et le fait qu'elle savait que cela venait de lui ; que c'était le nouveau moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la ridiculiser. Il se calma au fur et à mesure, mais bientôt, le calme laissa place au doute:

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu me dit?demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione dû reconnaître que sa beauté ne s'était pas évanouie avec son rêve. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond! Et son visage si fin! Elle était troublée. Elle essaya de le cacher, mais le Draco en face d'elle n'était pas comme celui de son rêve, il remarquait ses changements d'états.

- Et bien Granger, essayes-tu de rivaliser avec les tomates? lui demanda-t-il.

Il souriait devant son embarras, ce qui agravait encore la couleur du visage d'Hermione. Elle entreprit de lui répondre en essayant tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

- En fait je ne suis pas sûre, je dois aller voir Mme Pomfresh avec Ginny pour lui en parler.

- En tout cas, si on t'a jeté un sort, ce n'est pas moi.

Il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux et la regardait fixement.

- Si jamais je trouve l'enfoiré qui a fait ça....., lança-t-il entre ses dents.

Hermione ne savait quoi penser. Il voulait la défendre? Peut-être n'était-il pas si méchant?

- Me foutre une sang de bourbe cinglée sur le dos, j'te jure..!!!, poursuivit-il.

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour lui durant son rêve étaient encore trop présents. Il fallait qu'elle fasse la différence entre les deux.

- Bon tu viens? La Weasley doit t'attendre, lança-t-il en se levant.

- Pourquoi tu viens? Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

Hermione se leva à son tour et le dépassa en se dirigeant vers le tebleau de l'entrée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste m'assurer que l'on éfface ta mémoire. J'ai assez de groupies comme ça, lui répondit-il.

Hermione stoppa net. Elle, une groupie? Elle n'en revenait pas. Draco la dépassa à son tour et sortit de la salle sans rien de plus. Hermione se resaisit, et sortit à son tour de la salle commune en maudissant un certain jeune homme blond.

Voili voilou. Pfff. Bon jmet la suite demain, je sui trop fatiguée ce soir. Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est ça qui fait battre mon petit coeur fragile comme les ailes d'une blanche colombe que la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas, alors n'hésitez pas!!!!!!! ( comme vous voyez il est vraiment tan que j'aille me coucher!!)

Gros Bisousssssssssssssssssssssssss


	8. Découvertes

kikoo! je sais g du retard dans les chap mais j'avais des compos(je passe mon bac cette année alors jbosses pas mal). En plus je pars ce week-end! je reviens que dimanche! je sui vraiment désolée. Je vous promet que je vais écrire pendant le week-end et ke je postrais des chap dimanche. voila c'est dit!

Je tien à remercier tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, les "anciens" comme les nouveaux. Ca me touche vraiment!!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Paris-Guin-Ophi-mmmmm-JACOB:** merci beaucoup beaucoup!! t'inkièt pas, comme ça on au moins deux folles!!!! (mais pas pour autant des vaches!!!) (je sais G un humour très bizarre). Je sui contente que tu aimes tjrs autant, j'espère continuer à te plaire!! je parle anglais mais je fais des fautes qd même. Gros bisous!!!!

**Hermylove:** bonjour à toi!!! merci bcp! toi faire phrases des fois ? lol!!! je rigole, ça me fait très plaisir. La voila la suite!!

**HP:** kikooo! merci c trop gentil. je vais esayer de faire aussi bien! bisous

**slydawn:** kikoo!! je sais bien, je fais toujours des chap courts, j'arrive pas a faire plus; jsui maudite!!!!!!!!! promis j'essaye de faire plus long,j'essaye,hein. en tout cas merci ça me fais très plaisir!!!! kisses

**Hermione 46:** salut !! oui on s'en fout, d'ailleur j'adore ce que tu met la!!!! oula les chevilles!!! je rigole mais c vrai ça me fait plaisir, j'étais pas trop sûre l'autre fois. la suite la voila, te plaira t-elle?? mystère et boule de gomme à macher au coulis de caramel cassis!!! (oui oui je sui folle, non non m'enfermez pô!!!! siou plaît!!!)

gros bisous!

**ari:** kikoo nouveau petit scarabé!! (je sui dans ma période maître souaïli). merci bcp c très gentil (jle dis souvent ça,non?) vous me faites rougir zavez pô honte, non mais??? mais vous pouvez continuer si vous voulez. ;-p en tout cas mici et gros bisous.

merci à tous, je vous adore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

voila ls suite!!!!

**chap. 8: Révélations**

Hermione fulminait encore , à quelques pas en arrière du Serpentard. Une groupie! Non mais pour qui il se prenait! Elle se maudissait de lui avoir raconter. Que lui avait-il prit? Il était, est et resterais un Malfoy quoi qu'il arrive! Un pauvre petit gosses de....

- Eh! tu peux pas faire attention? T'es pas possible, tu ferais tout pour être avec moi, ma parole!! gronda Draco, alors qu'Hermione lui était rentrée dedans,perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ne me dit pas que tu espère toujours sortir avec lui Hermione?? interrogea Ginny, les yeux exorbités d'étonnement ,saupoudré d'incomphréhension avec quelques pépites de dégout.

Hermione apperçut enfin son amie et par là même, la raison de l'arrêt brutal quoique compréhensible, de Draco.

- Bien sûr que non! C'est q' une teigne vantarde et narcissique et qui ne pense qu'a lui en rabaissant les autres et qui prend un malin plaisir à faire du mal et..

- Oui, bin on a compris là, c'est bon! s'emporta Draco, les yeux lançants des éclairs en direction d'une Hermione très satisfaite de l'avoir fait sortir de son self-control habituel.

- Non, continue Hermione, c'est passionnant, lança Ginny, regardant maintenant Draco d'un air innocent.

Mais Draco s'en voulait de s'être laissé prendre par Hermione, et plutôt que de ne s'en vouloir qu'a lui-même, il préféra passer ses nerfs sur Ginny. Quoi de plus Malfoy? Euh..., pardon: Quoi de plus naturel?

-Tu crois que j'ai à recevoir des leçons d'une pauvre sorcière de ton genre?C'est le cas de le dire! Tu ne fais rien d'autre que pourir le monde sorcier et tu te moque d'un descendant d'une des plus grandes familles de ce monde? Tu ne sait pas à quoi tu t'expose.

Il avait prenonçé cette dernière phrase d'un ton calme, glacial, encore plus effrayant que s'il l'avait criée. Ginny ne bougeait plus, Draco à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle. Elle était paralysée par la peur et par les yeux électriques du jeune homme. Draco s'éloigna quelques peu et lâcha:

- Toi aussi on devrait effacer ta mémoire, pour ce qu'il y a dedans de toute façon!

Et il partit en tête vers l'infirmerie. Hermione prit Ginny par les épaules et lui murmura:

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il se prend pour le centre du monde et il à complètement tort. Ta famille n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de moyen, mais elle a une générosité immense et ça, Malfoy ne le connaîtra jamais. Ce n'est pas le paraître qui compte, c'est ce qu'il y a en nous, et de ce point de vue là, tu seras toujours supérieure à Malfoy ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Ginny secoua la tête, encore un peut sous le choc. Elle avait toujours été impressionable. Hermione lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'a l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, Mme Pomfresh, sur les nerfs comme à son habitude, demanda:

- Mlle Granger, est-ce exact que vous avez... comment dire.... des fantasmes à propos de Mr Malfoy ici présent?

Hermione faillit s'étrangler et Ginny arbora un teint aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier moldu.

- Euh...non, je ne vois pas ça sous cet angle, déclara Hermione trop honteuse pour regarder qui que se soit.

Ainsi, elle ne vit pas l'air arrogant et supérieur de Draco, tant mieux. Elle se reprit et expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails, pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans ce qu'elle avait vécut. Une fois son récit terminé, Mme Pomfresh s'éclipsa quelques minutes dans son bureau. Pendant ce temps, personne ne dit rien, même Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mme Pomfreh ressortit avec un ouvrage tout poussiéreux. Hermione put lire: "Enchantements amoureux et morts accidentelles", ce qui évidament, ne la rassura pas du tout.

- Hum...., bon , pour commencer, il faut découvrir quel est le sortilège que l'on vous a lancé.

Mme Pomfresh placa Hermione à l'écart des deux autres et prenonca:

- Revelate incantatem!

Au bout de quelques instants, il ne s'était toujours rien passé.

- Cela devrait être immédiat,déclara Mme Pomfresh, soucieuse. Bon, essayons une autre formule: Ende incantatem lançare!

Hermione sentit ses forces diminuer. Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'un lit, aidée par Ginny et Mme Pomfresh. Draco, lui, la regardait impatiemment, soucieux d'en finir rapidement. Alors, une bulle semblable à du savon apparue dans l'air. C'était magnifique! Elle se teintait de pourpre, bleu argenté. Elle fut bientôt remplie de volutes de fumée rouges qui tourbillonaient avec grâce. Le quatuor était hypnotisé par le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux. Soudain, les fumerolles laissèrent place à des images bien réelles. Hermione seule sut dès les premières images de quoi il s'agissait. On la voyait souriante, marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle arrivait à une porte d'ébène.

La vraie Hermione détourna les yeux pour ne pas revivire cette scène.

Dans la bulle, elle ouvrait la porte, laissant voir Harry torse nu, embrassant une fille de Serdaigle en soutien gorge.

Ginny laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle savait qu'Harry avait trompé Hermione et lui en voulait beaucoup, mais de le voir en vrai la dégoutait encore plus. Elle avait aimé Harry pendant longtemps et savait maintenant ce qu'avait ressentit Hermione. Hermione sentait les larmes monter, mais en aucun cas elle ne voulait montrer que cela touchait encore beaucoup.

Les images s'enchaînèrent alors rapidement. Hermione poussait un cri de stuppeur, s'enffuyant à toutes jambes, bientôt poursuivie par un Harry rabillé, enfilant son manteau de Poudlard à la va-vite. Hermione courait toujours, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle arrivait dans la forêt interdite, trébuchait sur une racine et s'évanouissait. Quelques instants après, une silhouette enmitouflée dans le manteau de Poudlard s'approchait d'elle, levait sa baguette et lui lançait un sort: " Amore Draco realitate". La silhouette se tourna vers l'orée de la forêt découvrant des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux verts émeraude.

Hermione eut un sursaut, tout comme Ginny, mais chassa vite fait cette pensée. La silhouette partit puis revint quelques instants après, la prenant dans ses bras et l'enmenant vers le chateau.

La bulle éclata alors dans un "pop" sonore.

- C'était Harry,hein? demanda Ginny très pâle.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a remanée à Poudlard,répondit Hermione.

-Non, ce que je voulais dire...

- Je sais Ginny, mais ce n'est pas possible,pas Harry.

- Après ce qu'on a vu, un petit sort ce n'est pas grand chose, déclara Draco, visiblement nulement ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Les trois femmes le fusillèrent du regard et le jeune homme préféra se taire.

- Et puis Harry porte des lunettes, et celui qui m'a lançé le sort non. C'est réglé.

- Peut-être s'est il lancé un sort de vue pour que justement on ne le reconnaisse pas! s'exclama Draco, content de lui.

- Et peut-être que tu t'es teint les cheveux en noirs et lancé un sort pour la couleur de tes yeux et que c'est toi qui m'a lancé ce sort! Tout le monde sait que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour attirer des ennuis à Harry! répliqua Hermione, enragée!

Non mais! De quoi il se mèle! Ca ne peut pas être Harry. De toute façon, les sort pour retrouver une vue parfaite n'existe pas. Elle le savait,elle avait chercher pour Harry justement.

- Du calme les enfants, commença Mme Pomfresh, il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre la Grand-Salle!Moi je vais faire des rechers, je te tiens au courant hermione.

Les trois jeunes gens aquiéçèrent et prirent la direction de la grand-Salle.

Voili!!! j'espère que ça vous a plut!!!! la suite pour dimanche soir!!!! bon long week-end à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews!! si y en a pas, pas de chap!!!! niark niark!!!

gros bisous!!!!!!!


	9. Rapprochement et doute

kikoo!! merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir!!!! voila donc le chapitre suivant qui jSpR vous plaira!!!!!déja la fin du week-end, bouhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**HP:** oulala!!! C trop!! jsui tte rouge!!! je devrais fR équipe ac Hermione et Ginny, après la tomate et le camion de pompier voici : la fraise tagada!!!!!!jte remerci bcp bcp et encore plus!!! jSpR que ce chap t'ira. Gros bisous!!!!

**stephanie:** kikoo! Ah! ça c un secret.......shuuuuuuttttt!!!! tu verras dans quelques chapitres!!! en attendant, voila le suivant. a

**slydawn:** kikooooo! merci merci merci.........!!!!! c tro gentil. Vous me mettez la pression!!! lol! alala pleins de questions a ske je vois......mais jte dirais pô les réponses. Fodra lire la suite!!! niark niark! jSpR que ce chap te plaira aussi. Gros kisses!!!!

**Paris-Guin-Ophi-mmmmm-JACOB:** salut à toi ôh! grande folle!!!! ;-p !!!!!!alors comme ça j'arrange pas ton cas? jferrais mieux d'arrêter alors!!!! lol! mais non jblague! mais jte dirais pô ki C!!!! nananananèreeuuuuuu !!! (oula, faut ke j'arrête les laits fraise!!!) en tt cas, voili voilo le chap suivant,ki jSpR te plaira.....taratata!!! gros bisoussssssssssssssssssss!!!!

**Hermione 46:** kikoooo! merci merci!! ça me fait très plaisir!! alors bin voila le chap suivant, je crois les doigts pr kil te plaise!!!! gros bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!

encore un énorme merci à tous ceux ki m'on envoyés des reviews, jme répête à chaque fois mais ça me fait très très plaisir!!!!!!

Je laisse place au chapitre 9!!!!

Chapitre 9: Rapprochement et doute

Le trio arrivait devant la porte en chêne de la Grand-Salle. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prenonçé une parole pendant le trajet, Ginny et Hermione perdues dans leurs pensées et Draco égal à lui-même : indifférent. Une fois les portes passées, Draco se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards sans se soucier des deux Gryffondors qui rejoignirent elles aussi leurs camarades. Ginny et Hermione s'assirent en face d'Harry et de Ron. Ce dernier prit la parole immédiatement:

- Vous étiez passées ou? On vous a cherchées toute la matinée!

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Hermione. Celle-ci aquiesça de la tête, le regard ailleur, encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- On était à l'infirmerie, pour essayer de trouver qui a jeté le sort à Hermione, répondit Ginny.

- Un sort?! s'exclama Ron.

-Ron! soit un peu discret, veux-tu? lui rétorqua Ginny, son regard le fusillant.

Ron baissa les yeux et ses taches de rousseur se fondirent dans son viasage rougissant. Harry, quant à lui, paraissait étonné et questionna Ginny du regard. Celle-ci hésita puis déclara:

- Je vous expliquerait après déjeuner, dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent, mais ce dernier paraissait frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.Le repas continua en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.Hermione n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que se soit. Son esprit était resté accroché sur les instants difficiles qu'elle avait vécus et sur l'identitié de son mystérieux lançeur de sort. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser l'idée qu'elle avait d'abord pensé à Harry. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accusé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un ami. Il n'était plus que cela désormais, un ami. Et encore, elle ne lui avait toujours pas totalement pardonné, mais les années d'amitié qu'ils avaient passées ensembles étaient les plus fortes. Mais dans ce cas, qui lui avait jeté ce sort? La question restait ouverte et Hermione était persuadée qu'elle le serait encore logtemps. Peut-être même qu'on ne découvrirait jamais l'auteur de ce geste. Cette pensée la plongea encore plus dans le désarois. Le fait de devoir en plus supporter les sarcasmes de Draco n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il était vraiment toujours aussi méchant.

- Au fait Hermione, pourquoi tu cherchais Malfoy ce matin? demanda Harry pour essayer d'engager une conversation.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Tous les évènements qu'elle avait vécu dans la matinée lui revinrent en mémoire: Draco n'étant pas celui qu'elle avait espéré, Draco la repoussant, Draco se moquant d'elle.... Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et vit l'expression d'Harry passer à l'incompréhension. Lorsqu'elle sentit les premières larmes couler sur ses joues, elle se leva de table et partit à toute jambes vers la sortie de la Grande-Salle. Harry se leva à son tour, mais Ginny le retint de la main :

- Attend Harry, laisse-la. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

Harry se rassit en silence. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se leva à nouveau et emprunta le même chemin qu'Hermione, sans se soucier des paroles de Ginny, qui tentait de le retenir. Il rejoignit la salle commune des préfets en chefs en un temps record. Il prenonça le mot de passe, rentra dans la salle commune et trouva Hermione assise sur un fauteuil, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle entourait ses genoux avec ses bras et son front reposait sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha et s'acroupit en face d'elle. Il posa une main sur son bras gauche et déclara avec douceur:

- Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état,je te le promet.

Hermione essaya de renifler le plus discrètement possible, puis releva la tête vers Harry. Elle le regarda de ses grand yeux pleins de larmes puis fixa son regard sur le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Harry se releva, fit quelques pas vers l'âtre rougoyant, puis se retourna vers Hermione :

- Tu sais, je suis conscient du mal que je t'ais fais et je regrette scincèrement. Je sais que mes excuses ne suffiront pas à me faire pardonner, mais je tiens à te dire que je tiens beaucoup à toi et que je serais toujours là pour t'aider, comme avant.

Hermione détourna son regard de la danse du feu pour regarder de nouveau les yeux émeraudes d'Harry. Il avait parlé avec une émotion intense et Hermione était sûre de son honnêteté. Elle se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son ami. Instinctivement, Harry referma ses bras autour d'Hermione. Il la berça doucement, retrouvant la complicité qu'ils avaient avant. Hermione,elle, se laissait aller, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Elle se sentait bien, protégée. Elle avait retrouvé son confident. C'était le bon moment pour tout lui raconter.

- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'en plus de leur courage, les Gryffondor soient dotés d'une grande capacité de pardon! lança Draco, ironique.

Hermione se détacha aussitôt d'Harry, au grand regret de celui-ci. Elle regarda Draco avec dégout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout? Hermione sentit de nouveau les larmes venir et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le plus loin possible de celui qui la faisait tant souffrir.

- Tu es content de toi, Malfoy? Comment peux-tu prendre autant de plaisir à faire souffrir les gens?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait trompé ma copine; je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour me donner une leçon de morale,Potter,répliqua Draco.

- Comment pourrais-tu, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une petite amie, tout ce que tu connais, ce ne sont que des aventures. Je te préviens, même si je me suis mal conduit envers Hermione, je tiens beaucoup à elle, et je ne laisserais parsonne, et encore moi toi, lui faire du mal.

Harry regarda vers la porte de la Gryffondor mais préféra la laisser se reposer. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, mais Draco l'arrêta en saisissant son bras.

- Premièrement, la façon d'ont je vit et mes actions ne regardent que moi; deuxièmement, mon intention n'est pas de faire du mal à Hermione, je suis même en ce moment plus liée à elle que je ne le voudrait.

Draco avait parlé fermement mais sans s'emporter. Harry n'arrivait pas à cahcher sa surprise. Draco était lié à Hermione? Que voulait-il dire pas là? Devant son étonnement, Draco reprit la parole:

- Elle ne t'en à pas parlé? Tiens donc, il semblerait que ton Hermione ne te fasse plus autant confience. remarque, qui pourrait la blâmer? questionna Draco, reprennant son air arrogant habituel.

Harry se sentit vaciller. Il avait cru retrouver la même relation qu'il avait avec Hermione avant sa trahison. Se pourrait-il qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais cette complicité? Il sortit précipitament de la salle commune, laissant Draco seul au beau milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier prit lentement la direction de sa chambre, satisfait du trouble qu'il avait fait renaître chez son ennemi. Cependant, il était certain que son étonnement n'était pas fint. Dans ce cas, il n'avait rien à voir avec le sortilège qu'Hermione avait reçu. Enfin, rien n'est certain en ce bas monde, pensa Draco avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit, les bras repliés derrière sa nuque. Cette histoire l'ennuyait au plus au point. Se retrouver ainsi impliqué dans une histoire mélant les amis de Potter ne l'enchantait guère. Il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire au plus vite. Il sentit la fatigue l'envahir et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher rapidement. Le Grand Draco Malfoy ne pouvait se permettre d'aller en cours en état de faiblesse.....

voili voilou!!! alors alors?? k'S vous en penC??? des reviews!!!!!!!!

gros bisous à tous!!!!


	10. Illusion

kikoo. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard mais j'ai pas bcp de temps avec mon BAC à la fin de l'année et pi j'étais malade pdt un moment (Angine). Enfin, bon, je sais que vous, vous voulez la suite. Alors voila le chap.10, certe un peu court mais jme suis dit que c'était mieux que rien.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écris et encore désolée.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Pauapu:** merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi.

**HP:** kikooooo. bin voila la suite! ;-) !!!

**Hermione 46:** désolééeeeeeeeee!!! je vois ke tu attendais vraiment ac impatience ce nouvo chap, je t'en remercie et m'excuse encore de t'avoir fais attendre autant. j'espère que ça te plaira tjrs!!

**Esurio-Declamatio-Allecto:** kikooooooooooo. ça fait plaisir de voir ke tu sui tjrs ma fic. bin jme répète mais j'mexcuse vraiment. en espérant ke tu ne sois pas déçue par ce nouvo chap.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous ceuc ki m'on suivit même après tant de temps sans upload!!!!

**_Chapitre10: Illusion_**

Tilitit tilitiit tilitiiiit tilitiiiiiiiii paf......D'un coup rapide et précis Draco arrêta la sonerie de son réveil. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'étira en baillant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire en s'arrêtant au passage pour s'admirer dans son miroir mural. Il en sortit de quoi se vétir et alla dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses affaires sur le rebord de la baignoire, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.....

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Hermione était elle aussi réveillée mais regardait par la fenêtre le jour se lever et le ciel se parer de milles couleurs pastelles. Elle était perdue dans ses mélancoliques pensées. Draco arrivait toujours à lui faire du mal. Pourquoi se laissait-elle avoir à chaque fois? Elle savait pourtant que c'était exactement ce que le serpentard recherchait. Elle se trouvait faible, si faible. Elle n'avait même pas put dire à Harry ce qui se passait. Enfin, elle se réjouissait de savoir qu'ils avaient retrouvé la même complicité qu'auparavant. C'est sur cette pensée rayonante qu'elle se resaisit, prit ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain. C'est alors qu'elle vit le-dit serpentard, une serviette autour de la taille, entrain de se sécher les cheveux. Elle sentit l'exaspération monter en elle :

- Non, mais tu peux pas fermer la porte à clef quand t'es dans la salle de bain? C'est une manie ma parole! Et après c'est de ma faute! C'est la deuxième fois je te signal!

Et elle se planta là, les bras croisées sur la poitrine.

- Ca y est, t'a fini? Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir terminer de me préparer sans être dérangé, déclara Draco d'une voix neutre.

Non mais pour qui il se prend? pensa Hermione.

- Non je n'ai pas fini. J'en ai aussi mare que tu me rabaisse et que tu cherche tout le temps à me faire de la peine. Encore hier soir tu as tout gâcher. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des amis et ça ne m'étonne pas vu comment tu te comporte, mais cela ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de t'immicer dans la vie des autres. Tu es la personne la plus mauvaise que j'ai jamais rencontrée et j'espère que cette histoire sera vite réglée pour que je n'ais plus à te supporter. Et dépèche toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard ce matin.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant un Draco quelques peu déboussolé. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a? se demanda le jeune serpentard. Va falloir que je tire ça au clair, j'aime pas la voir dans cet état. Après, elle est de mauvaise humeur et c'est moi qui prend tout, c'est pas juste! Il se dépêcha alors de se préparer, il aimait bien être tranquille, et avoir une Gryffondor sur le dos ne faisait pas partit de sa liste de la tranquilité.

Hermione, assise à son bureau, s'avançant dans ses devoirs en atandant que Draco finisse, entendit enfin que le jeune homme sortait de la salle de bain. Elle reprit alors ses vêtements et entra à son tour dans la pièce, n'oubliant pas de verouiller la porte donnant sur la chambre du serpentard. Elle prit sa douche rapidement et finit de se préparer tout aussi vite. Elle ne supporterait pas d'arriver en retard en cours. De plus, elle commançait par Métamorphose et Mc Gonagal n'aimait pas beaucoup les retards. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, prit son sac au pied de son bureau, et dévala les escaliers de la salle commune. Draco était debout, devant la porte et semblait l'attendre. En effet, lorqu'il la vit, il s'avança vers elle et lui déclara:

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir, il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très prévenant. Je vais être plus conciliant à l'avenir, envers toi et tes amis. On va en cours ensemble, Mc Go aime pas que l'on soit en retard et puis, on a dépassé le stade ou un serpentard et une gryfondor ne peuvent être vus ensembles, non?

Il souriait de son sourire charmeur qui en faisait fondre plus d'une. Hermione le regarda de travers, puis le suivit à l'extérieur de leur salle commune. Je devrais lui crier dessus plus souvent, ça à l'air de fonctionner, pensa Hermione en marchant à côté de Draco. Il n'est peut-être pas si calculateur et froid que cela en fait.

Ah, Draco, tu es le meilleur. De toute façon, les filles sont toutes les mêmes, tu vas dans leur sens et elles deviennent aussi douces qu'un agneau, pensa Draco en répondant au sourire que lui adressait Hermione. Au moins comme ça il n'aurait plus à supporter les sautes d'humeur de sa collègue préfète, du moins pour un certain temps. Il serait ainsi plus facile de trouver qui avait jeté ce sort à Hermione.

C'est en pensant à toute cette affaire que nos deux sorciers arrivèrent à l'heure à leur cours de Métamorphose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voli voilou. comme jle dit plus haut je c que c très court mais je vais essayer de mettre la suit assez rapidement. je vous promet rien parske ma meilleur cop arrive demain et qu'on c pas vu depui un bail. enfin voila, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira qd mm. envoyez moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir!!!! :-)

gros bisous à tous et à toutes!


End file.
